


Art: And kitty makes three

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for 'Wraithkillers' by ladyra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: And kitty makes three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyRa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRa/gifts).



> Disclaimer: This manipulation is solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement or disrespect is intended.
> 
> Please do not hotlink or archive these images or use them to make icons, etc, thank you.
> 
> A while back, [](http://ladyra.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladyra**](http://ladyra.livejournal.com/) asked me if I could make a manip for her latest story, ['Wraith Killers](http://www.visionsofprettyboys.com/Atlantis/WraithKillers.htm)'. I was honoured to help out & here's the result. ♥

  



End file.
